Nieugięci
by aeriiix
Summary: Kiedy dwa lata temu pierwszy raz zwirtualizowałam się w Lyoko, byłam przerażona. Teraz, kiedy robię to po raz setny, nie boję się. Wiem, że tak trzeba. Przez te dwa lata raz udało nam się zniszczyć X.A.N.Ę., ale wrócił. Potężniejszy. A my znów musimy się zjednoczyć, walczyć ramię w ramię, nie dać się zniszczyć. Bo tacy już jesteśmy. Nieugięci.
1. Chapter 1

Nazywam się Yumi Ishiyama i nie uwierzyłabym, gdy ktoś powiedziałby mi, że moje życie tak się potoczy.

Jestem japonką i w wyniku niefortunnego zbiegu zdarzeń znalazłam się tutaj, we Francji. Mieszkam z rodzicami i młodszym bratem. Hiroki to trzecioklasista, jest żywiołowy i koszmarnie gadatliwy, czyli - w skrócie - to kompletna przeciwność mnie. Oboje mamy czarne włosy, ale on odziedziczył rysy po matce, ja - po babce.

Do Kadic uczęszczam od siedmiu miesięcy. Chodzę do trzeciej e, klasy równoległej do tej, w której są moi przyjaciele. Nie jestem wzorową uczennicą, ani koszmarnym nieukiem - łapię się w przedziale dobra. Nie mam zbyt wielu zainteresowań. Moim obowiązkiem jest interesowanie się ojczystym krajem, Japonią, więc nie biorę tego pod uwagę. Razem z Ulrichem ćwiczymy sztuki walki, oyama karate, ale odkąd zgodziłam się być wojowniczką Lyoko, coraz rzadziej trenujemy.

Prócz tego, gram na fortepianie. To mój obowiązek. Każdy w rodzinie Ishiyama to potrafi, na Hirokiego też przyjdzie czas. Matka lubi rozanielać się nad moim głosem, ale ja wiem, że nie śpiewam ładnie - ja ryczę.

W naszej paczce jest nas szóstka, dwie dziewczyny i czterech chłopaków. Oni mieszkają w internacie, ja - z rodzicami. Połączyło nas Lyoko, wirtualny świat. Na początku uznawałam ich za wariatów - gdy Ulrich zaczął mi biadolić o sztucznej inteligencji, czyli X.A.N.A'ie, myślałam, że mnie wkręca. Czekałam, aż wyskoczą ludzie z bannerami "mam cię!", ale nic takiego się nie stało.

W Lyoko przyjmuję postać gejszy, japońskiej wojowniczki. W większości przypadków do niczego się nie przydaję, ale i tak nie chcę się stąd wyrwać.

Poznajcie mnie, mnie i mój szalony świat, przeżywajcie to razem ze mną, cierpienie i radość, ból i śmiech.


	2. Chapter 2

Dzisiaj jest jeden z tych dni, których nie lubię. Nie, żebym była przesądna - nie wstałam lewą nogą, nie rozbiłam lusterka, ani czarny kot nie przebiegł mi drogi. To pewnie przez przeczucie i to ciemne niebo.

William jak co dzień czeka na mnie przed moim domem, spocony i zdyszany. Biega od czterech tygodni. Jeżeli dalej tak pójdzie, przegram zakład. Skubany. Na dzień dobry rzucam mu butelkę wody. To też wpadło nam w nawyk. On po mnie przychodzi, ja - w zamian - przynoszę mu picie. Kiwa głową, a ja klepię go w ramię z całej siły.

\- No, no - zaczynam. - Muszę znaleźć ci inne zajęcie rano.

\- Nie ma mowy - protestuje, wycierając usta wierzchem dłoni.

\- Jeszcze tydzień, i będziesz po mnie przybiegał z łańcuszkiem napalonych fanek.

Wybucha śmiechem, a ja milczę. Mi nie jest tak radośnie. Nie dość, że przegrałabym zakład, on znów stałby się dumnym dupkiem. I nie byłoby już odprowadzania do szkoły, pewnie nie miałby czasu na Lyoko.

Znalazłby sobie dziewczynę.

Rany, ale ze mnie egoistka.

\- Matma - mówię drżącym głosem. - Znowu zawalę matmę.

Potem jęczę głośno, a on znów wybucha śmiechem. Nie wiem, czemu jest mu tak do śmiechu. Nie jestem Jeremy'm, ani nim. Jestem Yumi i jestem słaba z matmy.

\- No to szybki replay - mówi.

William robi mi szybką powtórkę z całego materiału. Strzela wzorami jak z karabinu maszynowego, słowa wylatują z niego z prędkością światła. Mózg mi fiksuje, ale nie uciszam go, bo uwielbiam słuchać jego głosu.

\- Wierzę w ciebie, Sunshine - kończy.

Marszczę brwi. Nie lubię, kiedy tak do mnie mówi. Nie tylko ja. Wszyscy przywykliśmy do tego, że Jeremy mizia się z Aelitą, ale jego czułości są dla nas obce. Ulrich często dostaje szału, gdy to słyszy. Will lubi go prowokować, więc dzieje się to całkiem często.

\- Tak. Jasne. Oczywiście.

Matematyczka kolejny raz zrobiła kosę, nie sprawdzian. Poległam przy pierwszym zadaniu, ale William wyczuwał sytuacje, w których zaczynałam wątpić i obijał nóżkę od mojego krzesła.

\- Jesteś okropny - mówię, kiedy wychodzimy z sali.

Uśmiecha się szarmancko i przeciąga jak kot. Gdy wrócił po sześciomiesięcznym pobycie w Lyoko, był zmizerniały. Wciąż dochodzi do poprzedniej sprawności, ale wygląda już znacznie lepiej. Dużo je i ćwiczy. Koszulka obsuwa mu się do góry i dostrzegam zarys wyrzeźbionych mięśni. Oblewam się rumieńcem.

\- I cholernie przystojny.

\- Egoistyczny dupek.

\- Te, matematycy!

Odd wpada między nas, zdyszany. Przydługie włosy przykleiły mu się do czoła, na którym lśni pot. Coś się musiało stać, bo Odd jest podniecony, chętny przygody; kąciki ust mu drgają i oczy świecą się dziko.

\- Milcz, kotku.

Opiera się na mnie, a ja przekręcam głowę, marszcząc nos. Jedzie od niego potem. William po bieganiu chociaż bierze prysznic, Della Robbia ma pewnie nadzieję, że brzydkim zapachem zwróci na siebie uwagę.

\- Spektropaszcza się tu gdzieś pałęta, miejscie uszy szeroko otwarte - mówi na jednym wydechu. - Ulrich czeka na was w Lyoko, a Aelitę już zjedli.

\- Ty sobie chyba żartujesz! - warczę. - Mam zaraz zaliczenie z francuza. Matka mnie powiesi, jak tego nie załatwię.

Odd pada przede mną na kolana i łapie mnie obiema dłońmi za rękę, unosząc ją do góry w chwalebnym geście.

\- O Yumiii! - jęczy. - Jesteś naszą ostatnią nadzieją!

Wyrywam się z jego kleszczy, rozglądając wokół; dla innych zachowania Odda stały się już normalne, więc nie zwracają na nie uwagi. William strzela kostkami w palcach u rąk i kiwa głową, jakby zgadzał się na wędrówkę do fabryki.

\- Wisicie mi za to wielką czekoladę, Della Robbia.

Odd puszcza mi oczko i odbiega.

\- Zajmę się spektropaszczą!

Wzdycham ciężko i poprawiam torbę na ramieniu. Czyli przeczucie było dobre. Nauczycielka od francuza na następnych zajęciach posieka mnie na kawałeczki spojrzeniem. Rzucam się truchtem w stronę parku, mrucząc pod nosem wiązankę przekleństw.

\- Co za życie - rzuca rozbawiony.

Gromię go spojrzeniem. On, cwaniak, nie ma problemu z dwiema poprawkami, więc może pozwolić sobie na odpuszczanie. Ja - nie. Matka i tak dobrze maskuje przed ojcem moje wyniki w nauce. Obie boimy się, że znów rozpętałby burzę w szklance wody.

Podczas biegu nurtuje mnie jedno pytanie: dlaczego Aelita dała się tak łatwo wyeliminować? Po ostatnim zmaterializowaniu spektra do Lyoko i sobowtórów, jestem zdania, że xana niczego więcej już nie wymyśli swoją sztuczną inteligencją. Moja wersja pewnie dużo mija się z rzeczywistością.

Dawno nie biegałam. Potrafiłam zmotywować Ulricha do codziennych treningów, ale sama nie mogę się przełamać. Obawiam się, że skończy się na tym, że pobiegnie sam, albo połowę trasy będzie niósł mnie na plecach. To dwa z czarnych scenariuszy, które układam sobie w głowie, kiedy pogoda jest podła lub mam zły nastrój.

\- Tylko nie gwiazdorz.

Prycha. Cała nasza paczka wie, że Will ma problemy ze współpracą. Stawia się na pierwszym miejscu; myśli, że jest w stanie zrobić wszystko własnoręcznie, bez niczyjej pomocy. Często odbija się to na nas piętnem, czasami musimy ratować mu tyłek. Mimo tego wszystkiego jestem z niego dumna, bo poczynił ogromne postępy, żeby ten nawyk zlikwidować. Oni tego nie widzą, bo nie chcą.

\- Drzewo.

Will łapie mnie za rękę i ściąga na siebie. Nogi mi się plączą i wpadam na niego, ale mu najwyraźniej wcale to nie przeszkadza, bo łapie mnie i trzyma mocno przy sobie, jakbym miała rozpaść się na milion kawałeczków.

Odskakuję do tyłu sekundę zbyt szybko i gwałtownie. Mierzy mnie wzrokiem, ale nic nie mówi, tylko kontynuuje bieg; na horyzoncie widać już zarys fabryki.

Długo nie mogę opanować serca i oddechu. Zaciskam szczęki i zmuszam się do głębokich wdechów, ręce trzymam blisko przy sobie, żeby nie zauważył, jak drżą. Serce wali mi młotem w piersi; próbuje uciec do gardła, ale trzymam je twardo w pięści.

\- Aelita, co jest? - mówię, gdy docieramy do przyjaciół.

\- Xana stworzył dwa sobowtóry, dwie mnie. Ulrich załatwił już trzy robale i kraba, ale to dopiero początek komitetu powitalnego - tłumaczy szybko, wskazując migające punkty na holomapie. - Nie możemy określić twarzy spektrum. To znaczy, że bardzo szybko zmienia formę. Może być wszędzie.

Kiwam głową, wracając do windy.

\- W szkole spokój. Leć do Odda.

Nie patrzą na mnie. Jeremy jest zapatrzony na monitor superkomputera. Aelita mówi jak maszyna, chłodno, kalkulacyjnie i na temat. Zachowują się, jakbym była obca.

Ale teraz nie pora, żeby się tym martwić. Mamy robotę do odpukania, potem czeka mnie francuz.

\- Wysyłam ci hulajnogę.

To pierwsze słowa, które wypowiedział Jeremy, odkąd zjawiliśmy się w fabryce. Jego chłodny, wyważony głos sprawia, że żołądek skręca mi się w supeł.

\- Ulrich jest na zachód od was.

Nie odpowiadam i Will też milczy. Rzucamy sobie znaczące spojrzenia i odjeżdżamy.

Dużo się pozmieniało przez ostatnie dwa miesiące.

Odkąd matka Aelity wróciła, cel naszej walki zmienił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Irytuje mnie to, że ciągle wszystko kręci się wokół młodszej Hopper. Wszyscy ją wychwalają, mówią, że jest wspaniała, fenomenalna, niepowtarzalna, a my jesteśmy tylko jej tłem. Ja, japońska dziewczyna. Ulrich, futbolista. Odd, dzieciak. Jeremy, super mózg. William, odrzutek.

Mimo tego wszystkiego wciąż jest moją przyjaciółką. Może nie zwierzamy się sobie ze wszystkiego; właściwie nie mówimy sobie nic, ale te tytuły przywarły do nas jak przybite żelazem. Ludzie mimowolnie nas tak postrzegają. Aelita i ta druga, Yumi. Czarna, jak cień. Zawsze byłam jej cieniem.

Ulrich chowa się za skałami średnio sto dziesięć metrów od wieży. Sektor polarny. Dwa robale i krab strzegą przejścia na wysepkę.

Coś mi tu śmierdzi. Gdyby Stern chciał, pokonałby je sam bez większego problemu. Ale w powietrzu wisi nieszczęście, groźba do czegoś większego. Potem dostrzegam scyfozoę czekającą na nas, na swoją szansę. Mimo mojej wirtualności jej widok jej obślizgłych macek powoduje drżenie moich rąk.

\- Skomasowany atak? - pytam, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Ulricha.

Odwraca się do mnie, uśmiechając się lekko. Kiwa głową. On jeden pozostał normalny.

\- Mamy tu całkiem zabawny cyrk - mówi.

Wychylam się zza skały i patrzę, jak potwory się przegrupowują. Jeden robal znika, a na jego miejsce pojawiają się dwa czołgi. Nie blokują nam wejścia do wieży, wręcz ustawiają się wzdłuż niego. Robią nam przejście.

\- Wiedzą, przed kim padać na kolana - chichocze Will.

Uderzam go otwartą dłonią w ramię, lekko zirytowana. To podejrzane, kompletnie nie w stylu xany. Nie potrafię się rozdwoić, a może jednak.

\- Jeremy - zaczynam - mam pomysł.

Siadam po turecku pod głazem i wytężam umysł. Stern siada obok i znosi głowę do cyfrowego nieba. Może prosi o siłę, lub coś, co pomogłoby nam zwyciężyć. Scyfozoę łatwo jest oszukać. Ulrich stracił swoje kody pieć dni temu, podczas feralnego ataku dublerów, Aelita i Odd zostali dezaktywowani, czyli jestem jedyną osobą, która jest w stanie dezaktywować wieżę.

\- Pamiętasz nasz wypad do kory sprzed trzech dni?

\- Tak.

\- Spróbuj mnie roztroić.

Wszystkie spojrzenia przenoszą się na mnie. Unoszę ramiona w obronnym geście.

\- No co? - pytam. - Wy nie macie kodów.

\- Sprytne.

Słyszę, jak Jeremy wali palcami w klawiaturę superkomputera. Mu wystarczy podrzucić temat, żeby wpadł na genialny pomysł.

\- Ale jest jeden problem.

Tak. Zawsze musi być jakiś problem.

\- Dublerów zwykle robię w dwa dni. Teraz mam dwie minuty - tłumaczy. - Gdybym ja miał nimi sterować, skończyłoby się to źle. Holomapa nie zawsze jest na bieżąco. Jeżeli któryś z chłopaków podjąłby się zadania, scyfozoa szybko zorientowałaby się, która z was jest prawdziwa. Xana to może sztuczna inteligencja, ale ma wyuczone wasze charakterystyczne ruchy.

Klaszczę w dłonie.

\- Dzisiaj mamy kukiełkowy teatrzyk, panowie.

Ulrich przybija ze mną piątkę.

\- Ten pomysł wciąż jest nieidealny. Jak to sobie wyobrażasz, Yumi? Ty zostaniesz przy głazie, ale dubler nie zdezaktywuje wieży. Jeżeli wyskoczysz do przodu, xana wyłapie podstęp.

On zawsze potrafi zgasić nasz entuzjazm. Muszę kierować, jednocześnie walcząc.

\- Jest druga wersja, ale na nią trzeba czasu - rzuca Will. - Długodystansowość.

Gdybyśmy chcieli zlikwidować choć część bestii zza kamienia, zajęłoby nam to dużo czasu. Naszą jedyną szansą jest element zaskoczenia. Sumując: jeżeli xana nie spodziewa się takiego obrotu sprawy, może nam się udać zdjąć chociaż robala. A to zawsze jakiś krok do przodu.

\- Każdy jednocześnie zgarnie jednego potwora.

\- Jedno pytanie, Jeremy. Dlaczego jest ich tak mało?

\- Scyfozoa nie zajmuje mu dużo energii. Licząc spektrum, komitet obronny wynosi tylko…

\- Sześć - mówimy jednocześnie.

\- Uważajcie. Xana może szykować się na coś wielkiego.

Wstaję. Wychylam się zza skały i jeszcze raz spoglądam na ustawienie potworów. Po lewej stronie stoi krab i czołg, po prawej - robal i drugi czołg. Ale po scyfozoi nie ma ani śladu. Mrugam, ale dalej jej nie widzę. Patrzę na boki, ale też jej nie ma. Nawet sprawdzam, czy nie schowała się przed głazem.

\- Nie ma macek.

Odskakuję dwa kroki do tyłu, żeby zrobić chłopakom miejsce. Oni też robią rozeznanie. Nic nie znajdują.

\- Nie ma jej na holomapie. Zniknęła. Lepiej dla nas.

To byłoby głupie. Jeżeli xana chce podmienić potwora, musi od razu zwirtualizować na miejsce poprzedniego kolejnego. A miejsce scyfozoi stoi puste. Jeżeli ją zlikwidował, nie odzyska tej energii, dopóki nie aktywuje kolejnej wieży. Chcę wierzyć, że po prostu próbował nas przestraszyć.

\- Jest łatwiej, więc połączmy to wszystko. Spróbujmy z tym pomysłem Yumi.

Po pięć przezroczystych linek przyczepia się jednym końcem do opuszek moich palców, drugim znajdując oparcie kolejno przy tyle głowy, z tyłu kolan i na łokciach sobowtórów. Moje dublerki stoją do mnie tyłem, sztywne, ale kiedy poruszam dłońmi, zaczynają spełniać moją wolę. To całkiem proste.

Gorzej będzie ze zsynchronizowaniem tego, co się dzieje wokół mnie i ich ruchami. Musze dzielić uwagę na je dwie, chłopaków i siebie, inaczej stanę się mięsem armatnim.

\- Biorę robala i kraba.

Dziewczyny rozkładają wachlarze i robią po przysiadzie.

\- Są sprawne - rzucam.

\- Nie możesz się od nich oddalić na odległość więcej niż dziesięciu metrów, bo łączność zostanie przerwana.

Zawsze musi być jakiś haczyk.

Kiwam glową, a sobowtórki klepią chłopaków po ramionach. Uśmiecham się złowieszczo i mówię niskim głosem:

\- Zabawę czas zacząć.

Dublerki obchodzą kamienie dookoła, ja wskakuję na czubek. Potwory obracają się w naszą stronę przodem, ale nie atakują, ani nie poruszają się. Po prostu przypatrują się nam wielkimi oczami z logiem xany. Gdyby mieli ludzkie oczy, pewnie zobaczyłabym w nich poniżenie.

Chłopaki wystrzeliwują jak z karabinu do przodu i na dzień dobry dostają po ścianie od czołgów. Ja zostaję na miejscu. Nasłuchuję. Pośród dźwięków strzelaniny i ich ciężkich oddechów, słychać coś jeszcze. Ciężkie kroki. Odwracam się napięcie i widzę sobowtóra Williama, stąpającego wolno, z wyciągniętym mieczem.

\- Bingo - krzyczę. - Houston, mamy problem.

Wyrywam się w stronę wieży razem z dublerkami. Słyszę za sobą syk dymu. Jeszcze szybciej przebieram nogami. Yumi po lewej likwiduje kraba, druga z robalem po lewej ma mały problem. Zostawiam ją z tyłu i wymierzam potężnego kopniaka pasożytowi, który po paru sekundach tonie w odmętach cyfrowego morza.

Ale drugi William jest tuż za mną i wcale nie przestraszył się mojego roztrojenia. Ulrich pomaga prawdziwemu Willowi z jego utrapieniem, ale nie dostrzegają niespodzianki, złego sobowtóra.

Zło to pojęcie względne, ale potwór przede mną jest nim na pewno.

Kiedy próbuje wymierzyć mi cios mieczem, odskakuję do tyłu i Yumi-jeden blokuje go wachlarzami. Yumi-dwa wymierza mu kopniaka. Jeżeli nie da się czegoś załatwić ugodowo, trzeba skopać. Moja krew.

Do cholery, co oni tam tyle czasu robią?

Zaczynam dochodzić do wniosku że ten William jest niezniszczalny, kiedy nokautuje Yumi-dwa, a Yumi-trzy przecina mu plecy wachlarzem. Jestem skłonna rzucić tę robotę, żeby zająć się nim własnymi rękoma. Jeremy milczy, co mnie martwi. On rzadko nic nie mówi. Nie, żeby był typem gaduły, ale w Lyoko chce mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.

Wrzeszczę głośniej coś bardziej niezidentyfikowanego, gdy William wyrzuca jedną z moich sobowtórek za krawędź. Mam wolną lewą rękę, czyli zerwałam więź z Yumi-jeden. Śmieje się głośno, cyfrowym głosem. Wyjmuję zza paska wachlarz i rozcinam linki łączące mnie z drugą dublerką. Koniec zabawy. Jeszcze moment i wyląduję tam, gdzie moja poprzedniczka.

\- Jeremy, wirtualizuj mi kij - rozkazuję. - Co z chłopakami?

\- Chwila, Yumi - mówi. - Mam tu urwanie głowy. Pamiętaj, że nie możesz dać się zlikwidować!

I w czym ma mi to pomóc?

William idzie do mnie powoli, miecz trzyma luźno przy boku. Wyrzucam wachlarz do przodu. Klon uchyla głowę i broń przelatuje mu nad uchem. Unoszę zadziornie jeden kącik ust do góry, gdy widzę trasę lotu wachlarza. Zawraca tuż za nim i przelatuje idealnie przez jego pierś. Wydaje okrzyk zdziwienia, a ja rzucam się do niego i kopiąc go z pół obrotu, pomagam zanurzyć mu się w wirtualnym morzu.

Wachlarz wpada w moją dłoń i rani ją, nim stanę dwiema nogami na ziemi. Chwieję się jeszcze bardziej i zataczam do tyłu, za krawędź, do niego.

W ostatniej chwili łapię się krawędzi i dostaję deja-vu. Wiem, że nie mogę pozwolić, aby ta sytuacja się powtórzyła.

\- Jeremy… - szepczę.

\- Trzymaj się, Yumi - mówi.

Powinnam tu jakoś pięknie spuentować. Jestem o krok od pewnej śmierci, wiszę nad przepaścią, a jedyne co przychodzi mi do głowy, to: nie dam się. Ja po prostu nie wierzę w to, że zaraz zginę.

Wszyscy wrzeszczą, gdy ciepłe macki owijają się wokół mnie. Wszystkie dzisiejsze przeczucia były prawdziwe. Moja dłoń puszcza krawędź, ale nie spadam. Scyfozoa unosi mnie nad cyfrowym morzem. Wszystkie dźwięki docierają do mnie jakby z daleka i zaczynam widzieć jak przez mgłę. Ale ja przecież nie umrę, prawda? Jeszcze nie raz rzucę butelkę spoconemu Ulrichowi, pobiegnę z nim w biegu dla Japonii, będę droczyć się z Hirokim, zawalę francuza, będę śmiać się i płakać. Głowa opada mi na bok.

Jeżeli ktoś powiedziałby mi, że ma wybrać jedną rzecz, którą pragnę zrobić przed śmiercią, powiedziałabym: chcę podziękować.

_ Ulrich obwinia__ł Williama za to, że Yumi padła ofiarom scyfozoi. Była na wyciągnięcie ręki, a jednak tak daleko. Gdyby odcięli macki, wpadłaby do cyfrowego morza i byłoby po niej. Dunbar jednak pozostawał spokojny. Oboje zawalili. Stern nie chciał o tym myśleć, ale w głębi serca wiedział, że zawinił tak bardzo, jak jego towarzysz. Sobowtór zatrzymał ich zbyt długo. _

_ Jeremy w ko__ńcu zlikwidował błąd i zmaterializował deskę Della Robbi. Teraz wszystko pozostawało w rękach chłopaków - wojowników Lyoko - rywali o serce Yumi. William wskoczył na pojazd, ignorując sprzeciw kolegi. Jednym zwinnym cięciem odciął scyfozoi dostęp do organizmu Ishiyamy - jej serca i mózgu. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co zostało ich przyjaciółce zabrane - lub, o zgrozo, wszczepione. Kiedy bezwładnie osunęła się wprost w wysunięte ramiona Dunbara, wszyscy trzej wypuścili oddech, który ugrzązł im głęboko w sercach. _

_ William trzyma__ł przyjaciółkę mocno przy sercu. Dostrzegł, że zbladła; nie była już tak przyjemnie ciepła. Mógł powiedzieć, że rozpada mu się w ramionach. Bał się, że jeżeli wykona jakikolwiek ruch, ona rozpadnie się na milion małych kawałeczków. Zaś z drugiej strony miał nadzieję, że za moment obudzi się i wyskoczy mu z rąk, zarumieni się od stóp do głów, skrzyżuje ręce i wszystko będzie jak dawniej. _

_ \- Obud__ź się, Sunshine - powiedział pośpiesznie._

_ Ulrich wyci__ągnął ramiona po przyjaciółkę, ale William zaprotestował. Dla niego Yumi nie była zabawką, żeby przekazywać ją sobie z rąk do rąk. Delikatnie oparł ją o ścianę wieży i czekał, aż Einstein zacznie wydawać polecenia. _

_ \- Spektrum znikn__ęło - wydusił z siebie w końcu._

_ Ca__ła paczka doszła do wniosku, że xana dostał już to, co potrzebował, jednak ciążyło między nimi niewypowiedziane pytanie: co takiego miała młoda Ishiyama, czego nie miał nikt inny z nich? _

_ Aelita i Odd b__ędą mogli zwirtualizować się do Lyoko dopiero za dwanaście godzin, a wieża wciąż pozostała aktywowana. William opadł ciężko obok przyjaciółki i wsłuchiwał się w dyskusję kolegów. Nie zastanawiał się, co będzie, jeżeli Yumi nie otworzy już oczu. Wiedział, że przyjaciółka ma w sobie niegasnącą wolę walki i upór. _

_ Ulrich patrzy__ł na nieprzytomną dziewczynę i Dunbar'a, złoszcząc się. Pasowali do siebie. Dałby wszystko, żeby być teraz w skórze towarzysza. Każdy wiedział, że Stern jest zakochany w Yumi, ale ona ignorowała jego uczucie. Podsłuchał jej rozmowę z Aelitą, kiedy mówiła, że nie chce dawać nadziei żadnemu z nich. Doszła do wniosku, że wybór między Ulrichem a Williamem złamie jej serce._

_ Nikt nie spodziewa__ł się, że Ishiyama po prostu wstanie i wejdzie do wieży. Nawet połowa paczki obecna w fabryce zdziwiła się, gdy zobaczyła poruszający się punkt na holomapie. _

_ Jeremy, bez zb__ędnych pytań i osądzeń, zdewirtualizował całą trójkę. Po nagłym olśnieniu Yumi, mogli spodziewać się wszystkiego. William zezłościł się, gdy Ulrich rzucił się pędem do przyjaciółki. Jeżeli chciał bawić się w jakieś głupie wyścigi, Dunbar umywał od tego ręce. _

_ Przy interfejsie Jeremy podpi__ął przyjaciółkę do superkomputera i zmartwiony zakomunikował:_

_ \- Xana nie zabra__ł jej kodów._

_ Ale wszyscy ju__ż o tym wiedzieli. Gdyby zabrał jej kody, nie zdezaktywowałaby wieży. _


End file.
